Duel Academy Murders 2
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Jaden Yuki, and I go to this school called Duel Academy. I'm a Slifer Red here. Well, about a year ago, we had intruders in our school. The person behind this was my sister Cleopatra Yuki, a sister I didn't know I even had.  
>Almost all of the students and teachers were killed by cheetahs, a big cat native to Africa. And out of all of that mess, there were only 2 survivors. I'm one of them. The other is the King of Copycats, Dimitri.<br>Both of us struggled to keep Duel Academy alive. But then, one day, I get a note..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden walked out of the Slifer Red dorm. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the ocean view was breathtaking. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from up above in the sky. "What the hell is that?" He looked up and saw a helicopter. It looked like a helicopter from Kaiba Corp.  
>"What's a Kaiba Corp. helicopter doing here?" asked Jaden.<br>"I don't know, Jaden. But I do have a feeling that this doesn't look good." said Yubel spiritually. The helicopter began to land. A few familiar people came out of the helicopter. One of them, of course, was Seto Kaiba. And another was Joey Wheeler, and the third was the King of Games, Yugi Moto.  
>"Are you Jaden Yuki?" asked Seto.<br>"I am. It's a honor to meet you, Mr. Kaiba. So, why are you and Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto doing here?" said Jaden.  
>"We heard from Pegasus that a disaster struck Duel Academy about a year ago. So, we decided to drop by." said Yugi.<br>"Yeah. It turns out that I had a sister from Egypt that I didn't even know about. She came to Duel Academy as Cleo Robinson, the day after Axel Brodie got killed by something. But then me and the rest of my friends found out that she was hiding secrets from us."  
>"What kind of secrets?" asked Joey.<br>"Well, one of them was her real name was Cleopatra Yuki."  
>"Cleopatra? As in the Egyptian queen Cleopatra?" asked Yugi.<br>"Yep. And another secret she has was that she can transform into a cheetah, African cats that killed almost everybody here."  
>"Wow. Is it like a curse?" asked Yugi.<br>"Yes. More and more people keep getting killed each day. It was a plague. Then, right around the end of the week, me and Dimitri found out why the cheetahs were killing everybody. They think that everyone might hurt their baby cubs."  
>"Is Cleopatra a good duelist?" asked Joey.<br>"Oh yeah. She even beat me one time. She uses a Cheetah deck."  
>"That's cool. So, are you the only survivor of this incident?" asked Yugi.<br>"No. Dimitri is the other survivor. One of the cheetahs actually scratched him in the leg. But it's healed now."  
>"Wait a minute. I remember my deck going on display."<br>"Yeah, during my freshmen year."  
>"Yes. I also remember someone stealing my deck. The culprit's name was Dimitri. He's a Ra Yellow, isn't he?" Jaden nodded.<br>"Is this the same Dimitri that stole my deck?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Where is he? I want to give him a lesson for stealing my deck."  
>"At the Ra Yellow dorm, probably still sleeping."<br>"Let's go." said Yugi as he led the way.  
>"Wait a minute, Yugi!" said Jaden.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Yugi was now banging on the door to Dimitri's dorm room.  
>"Open up in there!" said Yugi. Dimitri opened the door.<br>"I'm trying to sleep, Jaden." said Dimitri.  
>"I'm not Jaden, bitch." said Yugi. He was about ready to strangle Dimitri.<br>"Yugi Moto? What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm here to kill you for stealing my deck."<br>"No one's killing anyone." said Seto as he separated the 2 boys from fighting. Joey and Jaden also appeared in the dorm room.  
>"Hmm. I'm still mad at you." said Yugi to Dimitri.<br>"Yugi, that was a long time ago." said Jaden. Suddenly, a low moaning sound was heard.  
>"What was that?" asked Joey. Jaden opened the door. There were Duel Ghouls everywhere.<br>"What are these things?" asked Yugi.  
>"Obviously zombies." said Seto.<br>"They're Duel Ghouls. I remember when me and my friends had to face these guys. They duel you, and even if you win, they don't stop dueling. And then, eventually, you become one of them." said Jaden.  
>"Let's get in the school. That's the best bet." said Dimitri. The 5 boys went towards the school. But the Duel Ghouls heard them and started walking slowly towards them.<br>"Marcel got killed. So who's controlling these guys?" asked Jaden to Yubel.  
>"I don't know, Jaden. If that person is here, then we're in trouble." she answered.<br>"Jaden, who are you talking to?" asked Yugi.  
>"Nobody. Let's just get to the school without these zombies getting us."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi, Seto, Joey, Jaden, and Dimitri were now at the school, trying to find the source of the zombies. "Phew. We made it." said Jaden.  
>"Yes, just barely. Now we have to stop those zombies from coming in." said Yugi. The 5 boys began to barricade the school entrance. After a few minutes, the doors were barricaded.<br>"That should hold them." said Joey.  
>"Okay, now what?" asked Dimitri.<br>"Now we have to find the source. Why did these zombies appear in the first place?" asked Jaden.  
>"I don't know. I say we split up to find the source." said Yugi.<br>"Sounds good to me. Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba, you stay here and keep those zombies barricaded. Dimitri and I will go upstairs and find the source."  
>"Just leave this to me." said Joey.<br>"You mean us, mutt." said Seto. Joey gave him a glare.  
>"Okay, see you guys soon." Jaden and Dimitri went upstairs.<p>

Jaden and Dimitri were looking around for the source of the Duel Ghouls. "Keep a sharp eye, Dimitri. There could be Duel Ghouls here, too." said Jaden.  
>"Jaden. Come look at this." Jaden walked over to the copycat. There were a bunch of jars. And in each one of the jars, was a heart.<br>"Okay. Not really something I wanted to see." said Jaden.  
>"So this was where Cleopatra and her cheetahs hid everybody's hearts. Gross!" said Dimitri.<br>"You are going to wish you haven't come here." said a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cleopatra. Why are we not surprised to see you back here?" asked Jaden darkly.  
>"I just came back for a visit. Has it been one year already? Wow, time does fly fast when you're murdering people. And if you were asking, yes. I am the source to those Duel Ghouls you see outside. But I'm afraid a few of them got in here." said Cleopatra.<br>Suddenly, a bunch of Duel Ghouls appeared in the room.  
>"I would probably duel them if I were you."<br>"No way! We want to duel you." said Dimitri.  
>"And have the same result that we had last year? No thanks."<br>"What are you, chicken?"  
>"It's unfair to have a 2-on-1 duel."<br>"That's not what you said last year."  
>"Jaden, Dimitri, we barricaded the door. The Duel Ghouls won't get in now." said Yugi as he, Kaiba, and Joey came in the room.<br>"So you're the famous Yugi Moto." said Cleopatra.  
>"And who might you be?" asked Kaiba.<br>"She's our enemy right now." said Jaden.  
>"Yes. I am Cleopatra Yuki, Jaden's adopted sister. And I'm afraid you all fell right into my trap." Suddenly, gas emitted the room.<br>"Poison gas! Don't breathe it in." said Yugi. Everyone held their breath.  
>"I can't see Cleopatra!" said Jaden.<br>"Me neither." said Joey. A few minutes later, the gas wore off.  
>"I think we can breathe now." said Kaiba.<br>"Wait a minute. Where's Dimitri?" asked Jaden. The 4 boys looked around the room. All they saw were the Duel Ghouls.  
>"They're gone. I think Cleopatra took him." said Joey.<br>"And now we're left with these bozos."  
>"Well, in order to save Dimitri, we have to get out of this room." said Jaden. The boys went out of the room with the Duel Ghouls and back in the hallway.<br>"Where could Cleopatra be hiding?" asked Yugi.  
>"She could probably be in another part of the school."<br>"Let's look around. The sooner we find Cleopatra, the sooner we can defeat her once and for all."


	6. Chapter 6

The 4 duelists looked around the schools for hours. But there was no sign of either Cleopatra or Dimitri.  
>"She couldn't have gone far." said Joey.<br>"Of course she wouldn't, mutt. She doesn't have anywhere else to go." said Kaiba.  
>"Wait a minute. I can hear something." said Yugi. The 4 duelists stopped and saw a cheetah waiting patiently for them.<br>"Is that one of Cleopatra's cheetahs?" asked Joey.  
>"It is. Maybe he's trying to tell us where Cleopatra is." answered Jaden. Suddenly, the cheetah walked away from them.<br>"I think it's saying to follow." said Kaiba. The 4 boys followed the cheetah to the Abandoned Dorm. The old dorm hasn't changed much since Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis were in it during their freshman year.  
>"Let's go." The 4 boys went in the Abandoned Dorm and saw the cheetah waiting patiently. Then the cheetah walked left. The 4 boys followed it again into a big room. This was the room where Jaden dueled Titan.<br>"Look, there's Dimitri!" said Jaden as he pointed farther into the room. Dimitri was lying down on the back, unconscious.  
>"Damn, he's out." said Kaiba.<br>"Welcome to your doom." said a voice. The boys saw Cleopatra and all of her cheetahs.  
>"I think you made a mistake, Cleopatra. One of your cheetahs led us to this place." said Kaiba.<br>"No, I told him to lead you here because I want to tell you something. I came back because I heard that the famous Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler were here at Duel Academy. I wanted to meet them in person."  
>"Is that it? Wow. For a second there, I thought you were going to kill us." asked Joey.<br>"I don't feel like killing people today. Well, I am going to leave now. But this time, for good. You'll never see me again." Suddenly, she disappeared along with her cheetahs.  
>"I bet the Duel Ghouls are gone, too." said Kaiba. Jaden went up to Dimitri and started shaking him.<br>"Dimitri, get up." A few seconds later, Dimitri woke up.  
>"Where am I?"<br>"You're at the Abandoned Dorm. We have to get out of here." said Jaden. The 5 boys went out of the Abandoned Dorm and back at the school.  
>"Well, we should get back to Domino City now." said Yugi.<br>"You're leaving now?" asked Jaden.  
>"Unfortunately. Rich boy's got a company to run." said Joey. A Kaiba Corp. helicopter came down and Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba got on it. The helicopter flew away.<br>"So, where's Cleopatra? Did you tell her to get lost?" asked Dimitri.  
>"We did. We'll never see her or her cheetahs ever again." said Jaden.<p> 


End file.
